


table

by Mama_toki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I ship this now, Other, don't ask please, facebook is to blame, who needs grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_toki/pseuds/Mama_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read it please.... I promise you it'll be fine... we have a weird fandom guys.... you should read this.. tell me what you think... I think you all with ship it  afterwords.. I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	table

Armin was running through the hallways. In hopes of meeting his one true love before the meeting. He threw the door open to the room.   
" t..table-San " Armin said.  
The deep drown table standing on two of its legs. The table turned around to look Armin in the face.   
" ooh you came. I thought I would only get two see you during and after the meeting." the table's manly face smirked at the five foot four blonde. Armin's legs started to quiver from the table's face.   
" y..yo..you know I can't handle it when you make that face. " Armin spoke while getting extremely horny from the table. 

 

Table had smirked even harder at Armin. " I wish I could hold you but the... the meeting " the table said while caressing Armin's chin with his other leg. Armin brand his hand up to the foot . " pl...please can we go into the closet I promise I won't make to much noise." Amrin had begged to his beloved. the table then picked up Armin and carried him to the closet   
" only because you begged me to " table then smirked and closed the closet door. 

Armin started to passionately kiss the dark brown table. Quickly taking is maneuver gear off of him. Table found his opportunity and started to play with Armin's pink and perky nipples. Armin was trying his hardest to keep his voice down. Then table took his other chance. He reached for Armin ass..   
" I need you right now. I...I don't think I can hold my hard wood for much longer." table explained.  
Armin allows table to pick him up.

Table slowly enters Armin's hole. " oh your so wonderfully tight." Table had moaned. As soon as Table had thrusted into Armin, Armin screamed loudly. " ahhhhhnnnnga " screamed Armin. it was to late for Armin to keep quiet because someone had just heard his moan.   
Levi and Eren both opened the closet door. Levi had the face of confusion, of how arlert could fuck a table with out getting splinters. Eren was more jealous, his Armin was more wanting to have sex with a table than himself. Eren would get revenge on the table one day for taking Armin away, and Armin will be all his

**Author's Note:**

> you want to ship it right???? Levi wants the table also


End file.
